This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine if the amino acid leucine can enhance the anabolic response of protein metabolism to feeding in children with type 1 diabetes. In this study the anabolic effect of feeding an oral diet based on milk protein will be compared with feeding the same oral diet but with additional leucine. The acute effect of leucine on protein metabolism will be assessed from the kinetics of L-[1-13 C] leucine.